The Start of SomethingVery New
by beachbaby220
Summary: Zac and Vanessa are happily married. What will happen when the new addition to their family arrives. Will their marriage survive? Or fall into the unfortunate Hollywood marriage failures. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

25 year old Zac and 24 year old Vanessa have been happily married for 6 months. Life has been very hectic since returning from their two week honeymoon, not only did they have an offer to shoot a reality show for mtv and have cameras around them pretty much 24/7 but they are also expecting their first child. They both knew they wanted to have children and decided to start as soon as they had a free moment. Little did they know how quickly it happens.

**Flashback to 4 months ago**

"Hey hun." zac shouted as he shut the front door.

"Hun?!" Zac called, but got no answer.

"Hey babe! Vanessa said walking down the stairs .

"What were you doing upstairs?" Zac said walking over to Vanessa, kissing her on the forehead.

"Nothing I just got out of the shower, I'm meeting my mom for lunch. You're welcome to come if you'd like" Vanessa said in her usual bubbly personality.

"Okay well I don't wanna interrupt your lunch with your mom so you can just go. I'm going to take a shower. When are you planning on leaving?" Zac said as he took off his white tank top revealing his muscular body.

"Ummm...like, twenty minutes." Vanessa said. "So I'll still be here after your shower. Vanessa added

As Zac started up the stairs he stopped and turned around and starred at Vanessa.

"What?!" Vanessa said in response to the starring.

"Nothing, you just look different today." Zac said.

Vanessa smiled. Zac had no idea what was in store for him.

Zac continued up the stairs heading to their bathroom.

"3.…2.…1." Vanessa said in her head as she waited at the bottom of the stairs.

"VANESSA?!" Zac yelled from the upstairs bathroom.

Zac walked towards the stairs and immediately saw Vanessa standing at the bottom with a huge smile on her face.

"D-Does this mean…We're…we're." Zac said slowly walking down each step carefully examining the object in his hand.

"Yes baby, We're pregnant!" Vanessa said cheerfully wrapping her arms around Zac's neck as he lifted her up and spun her around in excitement.

"I can't believe it happened this fast!" Zac said in a shocked and excited tone leaning in for another passionate kiss.

"I know! I couldn't believe it either!" Vanessa said breaking the kiss apart, but quickly moved back in for another kiss.

The kiss grew more intense and Zac carried her over to the couch and sat her on the arm of the chair. Vanessa's legs straddled Zac's waist as the kiss grew more and more intense. Vanessa arched her back and moaned in pleasure. The kiss was abruptly broken up so they could both catch their breath.

"Hun, this is what got us into this in the first place. C'mon we've gotta get goin so we aren't late meeting your mom." Zac said standing up and adjusting his shirt.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" Vanessa said in a confused tone.

"I wasn't, but we've got some exciting news to share!" Zac said in an excited tone.

Vanessa giggled as she too stood up fixing her skirt and headed towards to door.

"Babe, I don't think I wanna tell anyone about this yet. It's not certain yet. I mean...I only took a take home pregnancy test…I want to wait until I go to the doctors and know for sure." Vanessa said in a solemn voice.

"Alright baby, whatever you want…I'm in no hurry. It's just so hard to hold back all the excitement I just don't wanna let it slip out at the wrong time." Zac said wrapping his arms around Vanessa.

"Well it's both of our parents first grandchild so we should tell them all in a special way." Vanessa said.

"Agreed." Zac said placing his hand on the back of Vanessa's head.

Within the next few minutes they both got all of their things and headed out the door.

**Flashback ended.**

Vanessa is now 4 months pregnant and is getting ready her first ultrasound. Zac is unable to go to this ultrasound because he is in the middle of filming an independent film. Even though Vanessa is upset he wont be able to be there, she is excited because the doctor told her this is when they will be able to tell her the sex of their baby.

"Honey, we need to decide if we want to find out the sex of the baby." Vanessa said sitting down next to Zac on the couch.

Zac wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her growing belly.

"Well, what are you thinking. I can go either way. " Zac exclaimed.

"Well..I think I want to find out. I want to be able to decorate the nursery and buy clothes for her." Vanessa said with a smile on her face.

"Her?!" Zac said with a chuckle.

"Did I say her? You know what I mean. I just want to be able to do the normal things an expectant mother does baby." Vanessa said with her hand on her belly.

"Well they case closed, love. We're finding out!" Zac said with a usual grin on his face.

"I wish I could be there. You better call me, I will have my phone with me at all times."

"I will babe, you should know me by now." Vanessa said as they both began to laugh.

"I love you." Zac said.

"I love you more." Vanessa said reaching out to hold Zac's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The day had finally arrived. It was the day that Vanessa could find out the sex of her baby. When she woke up Zac had already left for work. So instead, she was bringing her mom and younger sister Stella along with her to the appointment.

Vanessa decided to call her mom to let her know what time she would pick them up at.

"Hey mommy! I'll be there in an hour to pick you guys up." Vanessa said into the phone.

"Alright honey, we'll be here. Have you heard from Zac yet today?" Her mother asked

"No, not yet. I told him I would call him when I was out of the appoinment. But instead I think I am gonna go out and buy either a boy or girl outfit and bring it to him on set." Vanessa said excitedly.

"Oh honey that's sweet. I'll see you in a little bit. Love you." Her mother said before hanging up.

"Love you too" Vanessa said hanging up the phone.

Just about an hour later Vanessa was on her way over to her mom's house to pick up her and her little sister. Since she was so excited, she was early so she sat outside of the house for a few minutes to wait for them to come out.

The doctors office was only 10 minutes away in the next town over. When they got there everyone got out of the car and walked into the doctors office.

"What do you want more?" Vanessa's sister Stella asked as she opened the door of the doctors office.

"I just want it to be a healthy baby. So either or I will be happy." Vanessa said

"What does Zac want it to be?" Stella asked in an excited tone.

"He keeps saying he doesn't care, but I know deep down inside he wants what any other man wants…a boy." Vanessa said with a smile on her face.

"I want a girl Ness!" Stella said cheerfully.

Vanessa chuckled and sat down into a chair in the waiting room. There weren't many people there which was good. Vanessa was more worried about people coming up to her and asking her questions then about the wait.

"Vanessa Efron." The nurse called from an open door.

"Do you want us to come or do you want us to wait out here?" Vanessa's mom asked

"I wanna come!" Stella said standing up abruptly from the chair.

"Alright that's fine then, you guys can come." Vanessa said as she walked through the door.

"We're going all the way down the hall and to the last room on the left. Just get in a gown and the doctor will be in within a few minutes to see you." The nurse said as she hung the records on the door.

Vanessa got into her gown and unlocked the door letting her mom and sister back into the room. Right away the doctor came in.

"Well hello there!" He said in a cheery voice as he walked through the door.

The doctor shook her mother and sisters hand to introduce himself to them.

"It's great to meet all of you." The doctor said sitting down and opening the records on his desk.

"How have you been feeling. Tell me a little bit about the past few weeks." He said.

"Well, the cravings are getting pretty strange that's for sure…but other than that nothing really out of the ordinary. I have been getting more tired and it has been harder to sleep lately. But that's about it." Vanessa said.

"Have you been experiencing swelling in your feet and hands?" He asked curiously.

"A little bit, not too much yet. Only when I go out for a few hours at a time where I am on my feet." Vanessa said .

"Great. Great." The doctor said sounding somewhat pleased.

The doctor told Vanessa to lie down while he got the ultrasound machine ready.

"Alright, I am just gonna put some gel on your stomach. It might be a little cold at first." The doctor said un- screwing the cap from the bottle.

The doctor placed the ultrasound probe on her stomach and turned the screen of the tv on.

"There's the baby right there. Everything looks great. The heartbeat is normal." The doctor said moving the probe around her stomach.

"Aww…"Vanessa said with her eyes glued to the screen..

"Alright, would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked.

"Yes we would." Vanessa said looking over at her mother, smiling.

"Well, see that line right here? That's his spinal cord." The doctor said smiling.

"Aww it's a boy!" Vanessa said.

Vanessa looked over at her mother again to see tears running down her cheeks, causing her to get all choked up. Stella, however, had a huge grin on her face.

"Right there, that's his penis. There's no going wrong there, congratulations you are definitely having a son. We'll take a picture of this for the daddy. I'm sure he will want to see this." The doctor said lifting the probe off her stomach.

"Thank you very much." Vanessa said wiping away her tears.

"Alright, you're all set. We'll see you again in 2 weeks. Feel free to call if you have an questions or concerns." The doctor said taking off the plastic gloves from his hands and walking towards the trash can.

"Thanks again!" Vanessa said.

Vanessa's POV

"Wow mom, I cant believe I am having a boy! Zac is going to be thrilled. I cant wait to tell him!" I said getting up from the examination table.

"Honey I am so happy for you!" My mom said to me giving me a big hug.

"Alright I am going to get dressed I will meet you out in the car." I said gathering all of my things.

"How am I going to tell Zac? I want to make this special for him. How will he react?? I have never seen him truly truly cry before. Sure I have seen him cry in movies and stuff, but never for real. Will he laugh? Cry?" All of these thoughts rushed through my head at once.

"Thank you, see you soon!" I said as I walked out of the doctors office.

I walked outside to my car where my mom and sister were waiting.

**End of Vanessa's POV**

"All set honey?" Vanessa's mom asked as they all buckled their seat belts.

"Yepp, and I have an idea that will throw Zac off." Vanessa said with a grin on her face.

"What?!" Stella exclaimed from the backseat

"I am going to go the store and buy a boy outfit..." Vanessa said before being cut off.

"And that will throw him off??" Stella interrupted.

"Will ya relax I'm not finished!!" Vanessa said raising her voice.

"I am going to boy a boy outfit and wrap in it girl wrapping paper. That way when Zac see's it he will think we are having a girl. Until he opens it and sees that the outfit is for a boy." Vanessa said holding back the laughter.

"Hahaha, honey that's funny!" Her mom said.

Vanessa dropped off her mom and sister and continued to her favorite boutique where she would buy a cute little boy outfit. It took her a while but she finally settled on not one…not two…but three outfits. She would only put one in the box but she bought the rest just to have.

Once she got into the car she picked up her sidekick and dialed Zac's number.

"Hello?!" Zac said in a cheerful voice

"Hi babe!" Vanessa said.

"Hey baby what are ya doing?" Zac said.

"Nothing I am on my way over to set, I have something for youuuu." Vanessa said excitedly.

"You're gonna make me wait?!" Zac said raising his voice.

"Yepp. I am three minutes away, love you bye!!" Vanessa said quickly hanging up the phone.

Luckily for Zac, Vanessa was only a few minutes away so the wait for him was a little less…painful. Once Vanessa got there she was let through the gate by the guard right away. She pulled up to the door where she would leave the car while she went in to see Zac. She wasn't able to stay long since he was still filming, but she didn't mind.

"Hi, I'm here to see Zac Efron…I'm his wife." Vanessa said to the women in the front end of the building.

"Hello, let me take you to the set." The women said.

"So I'm guessing you are having a little girl?" The women said looking down at the box.

"Well, actually we are having a boy, but the pink box is to throw my husband off." Vanessa said following the women down the hallway.

"Zac, your wife is here to see you." The women said.

"Thank you very much." Vanessa said shaking the womans hand.

"Your welcome dear." The women said walking back down the hallway.

Zac walked over to Vanessa and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. Vanessa still had the box behind her back hiding from him.

"Alright babe, I'm ready." Zac said placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Here you go honey." Vanessa said revealing the pink box.

Zac's face when blank.

"A-A girl?!" Zac said, his voice trembling.

Vanessa smiled as she looked Zac up and down.

"Well open it baby!!" Vanessa said in an anxious tone.

"What is this??" Zac said once he moved the tissue paper off of the outfit.

"But it's a boy outfit hun."

"And wh-what's this? The ultrasound??" Zac said sounding confused

"Do you see what that is??" Vanessa said pointing at the ultrasound picture.

"Is that a…a…penis?" Zac said still sounding extremely confused.

Vanessa stood there nodding her head up and down.

"Nu-uhh." Zac said looking Vanessa straight in the eye.

Vanessa standing there looking back at him, "Yes. You're going to have a son."

"This is the happiest day of my life. Other than the day that I met you. I love you so much." Zac said wrapping his arms around Vanessa.

"Efron!!" Said a voice from down the hall.

"That's me! Gotta run. I'll be home as soon as I can!" Zac said locking lips once again with Vanessa.

"Okay, see you at home. Bye hun." Vanessa said taking her things and walking the other way.

Vanessa went home, exhausted from her day of running around a plopped herself down on the couch in the living room. She quickly fell fast asleep…but not for long

Now that you know the sex of the baby..i will need some help with names!!! Read and Review 33


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey babe I'm home!" Zac exclaimed, barging through the front door.

**Vanessa, who was sound asleep on the couch jumped up and was startled by Zac .**

"I'm…in here." Vanessa mumbled in a raspy voice from the couch.

"Did I wake you up hun?" Zac said sitting down on the couch next to Vanessa.

"Yeah..but it's alright I have been sleeping for a while." Vanessa said scooting herself towards Zac, resting her head on his shoulder.

**Vanessa rested her head on Zac's shoulder, he placed his hand on her belly. Vanessa put her hand on his thigh as Zac looked down at her**

"Babe..I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zac muttered in response to Vanessa's hand on his thigh.

**Vanessa chuckled and began to rub her hand back and fourth.**

Vanessa sat up and whispered.."I don't care."

Vanessa placed her hand around Zac neck and slowly began nibbling on his ear.

"Oooohh baby, really, stop."Zac groaned in pleasure.

**Zac broke off the kiss and layed Vanessa down on the couch as he pulled himself on top of her he began to kiss her passionately. Vanessa could feel Zac's hard on through his jeans. She reached down and began to undo the buckle of his belt. Zac slowly began to unbutton Vanessa's shirt with his mouth, kissing his way down her chest. Vanessa unhooked the belt buckle and moved on to his jeans. Vanessa couldn't wait any longer, she wanted him in her…now. She quickly reached down and slipped off her skirt as Zac finished where Vanessa left off on his jeans. Vanessa then began to pull of his shirt and before they knew it they were both in nothing but their underwear.**

"Vanessa...is this…okay for our baby?" Zac said slowly trying to regain his breath.

Yes…it's fine. It's completely natural. I want you, I need you." Vanessa moaned in pleasure.

"I don't want to hurt you or my…"

"Just. Do it." Vanessa interrupted.

**Vanessa then pulled Zac's boxer briefs off as Zac removed Vanessa's panties. He separated her legs and got in position.**

"Baby…if I am hurting you in any way…I will stop." Zac said sounding concerned.

**Vanessa pulled him on top of her and began kissing him. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. Zac plunged into Vanessa. His thrusts were slow and easy. He was being very cautious not wanting to harm the baby. Vanessa moaned in pleasure**

"Ohhhh Zac…harder!" Vanessa cried

**Zac began to thrust inside of her moving harder and faster then before. Within a few minutes her wet walls tightened signaling her orgasm.**

"Ohhhhh baby im coming" Vanessa screamed.

"Me too me too. Ohhhhh" Zac moaned.

**They both climaxed and Zac burst inside of Vanessa. They limp bodies fell closer to each other.**

"Ohhhhohhhh."Vanessa moaned as she reached her climax.

"That was the best yet." Vanessa said trying to catch her breath.

"Mmmmm. Got that right." Zac said resting his head on Vanessa's chest.

**The couple layed on the couch cuddling with each other until they both fell asleep. A few hours later Zac woke up because he had to go to the bathroom. He tried to maneuver himself off the couch so that he wouldn't wake up Vanessa…again. Zac was able to get up and after using the bathroom he went into the kitchen to see what time it was**.

"Holy shit." Zac softly spoke to himself. "2 a.m?"

**Zac felt someone come up from behind him and wrap their arms around his waist and soft kisses on the back of his neck. Knowing exactly where they came from he turned around and saw the love of his life**.

"Baby, what are you doing awake?" Zac said breaking off the kiss.ac was hungry so he looked in the refrigerator for a quick bite to eat. Coming

"I was just heading upstairs to get into bed and I saw the kitchen light on." Vanessa explained.

"Ohh alright babe, I'll be up in a few minutes." Zac said kissing her on the forehead.

**After Zac made a quick bowl of Easy Mac and chowed it down quickly, he went upstairs to join Vanessa in bed. When he walked upstairs, to his surprise he saw a sleeping Vanessa**.

"She's so beautiful when she sleeps, but there's something about a pregnant woman that makes her even more beautiful" Zac thought to himself as he climbed into bed next to Vanessa.

**Before they knew it, the sun creeped through their wooden shades of their bedroom. When Zac opened his eyes, he saw that Vanessa was still sleeping so he took the opportunity to surpise Vanessa with a breakfast in bed. Zac walked downstairs to find that sure enough, there was no food in the house to make breakfast with. Discouraged, Zac went back upstairs to take a shower. As he turned the faucet off he could hear wimpering from the bedroom. ****He quickly through a towel around his waist and ran out of the bathroom. ****When he got out there he saw his wife double over in pain on their bed.**

"Vanessa!! What's wrong?!" Zac yelled running towards her.

"I-I..just went to the bathroom and I was spotting." Vanessa said as she bean to cry.

"I'm calling the doctor." Zac said jumping up from the bed to get to the phone.

**Five minutes later Zac ran back into the bedroom. The fright in his face was unreal.**

"Hun, our normal doctor is out of the office today. But the on call doctor wants to see you.He says depending on the amount of…blood..it normal but he wants to se you in the office just to make sure." Zac said turning to his closet to get dressed.

"Z-Zac…what if we lost the baby." Vanessa cried into a pillow.

**Zac turned around and walked over to the bed.**

"Honey, everything will be fine.. I promise. We are going to get there and the doctor is going to tell us that everything is okay and that we can go home." Zac reassured her.

"But what if..what if…this is because of us having sex last night." Vannesa asked.

**Zac stopped and his face turned blank.He was at a loss with words**.

"Everything will be fine baby…we have to think positive." Zac said kissing Vanessa softly on the forehead.

**Within minutes they we out of the house and into the car on their way to the doctors. Being very nervous, Zac was going…very fast down the streets.**

"Honey, you have got to slow down! The last thing we want is to be pulled over."Vanessa said rubbing her belly.

**A few minutes later they arrived at the doctors office. They were taken to a room right away where they waited for the doctor to come in and examine her.**

"Ughh, these places creep me out." Zac said looking around nervously.

Vanessa chuckled and grabbed ahold of Zac's hand.

"Hello again!" The doctor said cheerfully as he walked through the door.

"Your normal doctor had to leave the office unexpectedly to deliver a baby via emergency c-section."

"What do we have here?" The doctor asked.

"This morning I woke up and I went to the bathroom to find that I was spotting." Vanessa explained.

"Okay, and what kind…was it heavy? Or just spots?" The doctor questioned.

"It was light…just spots." Vanessa said.

"Alright, well we are going to hook you up to the monitor to make sure the baby is okay." The doctor said.

"Okay." Vanessa nodded still gripping Zac's hand.

**The doctor hooked Vanessa up to the monitor. Right away they heard a relief. A heartbeat. Vanessa turned to Zac and smiled.Zac could see the relief on his wife's face**.

"Alright, everything looks good still. But you really need to take it easy. Are you still working?" The doctor asked.

"On and off. It depends if any acting jobs come my way." Vanessa explained.

"I see…well as of right now I am putting you on bedrest. Not all the time..but you need to try to stay off your feet as much as possible." The dcotor explained.

"Okay…is there any way to tell what caused the bleeding?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"Well, there are many things that can cause bleeding like that. And since your blood pressure results we a little on the high side, we think that might have played a role in it." The doctor said reassuringly.

"Any questions?" He asked.

Vanessa and Zac looked at each other.

"Nope, I think we're good." Zac said.

"Okay, well starting now we want to see you once every week just to make sure everything continues to go well. You need to remember to stay calm and don't worry because that will raise your blood pressure. Having high blood pressure could cause premature labor. We are only a phone call away." The doctor said.

"Okay, thanks" Vanessa said sitting up from the table.

**Before they knew it they were back home from the doctor 's office and were snuggled up on the couch…just about asleep when the phone rang.**

**Well, that's a relief!! Hope to have another chapter up bye tonight!! Read and Review!!! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll get it" Zac said jumping off the couch.

"Hello?"

"Hey what's up?!"

"You're kidding?"

"Alright,I'll pass on the news and we'll see you soon!!" Zac said cheerfully before hanging up the phone.

**After hanging up the phone, Zac came back into the living room and sat down next to Vanessa yet again. This time bringing the phone with him so he wouldn't have to get off the couch again.**

"Who was it?" Vanessa asked looking up at Zac.

**Zac was flicking through the channels on the tv.**

"That was..um..Jared. He said Ash had to have an emergency c-section this morning. " Zac said, still flipping through the channels.

"Oh no! Is everything okay?" Vanessa said sitting up.

"Yeah, everything's cool. Her and the baby are healthy and doing well." Zac added.

"Aww good. What did she have?" Vanessa asked excitedly.

"She had a boy, no name yet but he said she was going to call you a little later to talk to you." Zac said without even making eye contact.

"Oh alright." Vanessa said sitting back in the crook of Zac's arm.

**Vanessa got very quiet. Zac looked down at her and saw tears streaming down her face**.

"Babe, whats wrong?" Zac asked.

"It just seems like you don't even care what I am going through. You care more about the tv then about telling me an important story." Vanessa cried.

"Honey, that was one ti…"Zac began to say before stopping himself.

**Zac immediately remembered how a woman's hormones change when they are going through pregnancy and he hugged Vanessa tightly.**

"Baby, I care more about this baby every day. Just waking up and seeing you and your stomach changing…it makes me melt inside. I can't wait til the day we meet him." Zac said rubbing her belly.

**Immediately Vanessa stopped crying and looked up at Zac as if she couldn't believe what he just said.**

"That's why I love you." Vanessa said giving Zac a tender kiss on the lips.

"And that's why I love you." Zac said kissing Vanessa back.

"Now that Ashley had her baby, it makes me want our baby to come sooner." Vanessa said.

"Me too, but not too soon!" Zac said cheerfully.

"I know, we havent even started the nursery yet!" Vanessa added.

"I was thinking about starting it this weekend. I don't have to be on set again until next Tuesday." Zac explained.

"Oh alright!!" Vanessa said excitedly.

"You wanna go shopping?" Vanessa said excitedly.

"Hun, the doctor said bedrest." Zac reminded her.

"Well, I'm not gonna get anything done sitting on the couch all day. We have to eventually go out to register."Vanessa said.

"Register?"Zac sounded confused.

"Yeah, its this thing that pregnant mothers can do. They go to a Babies R Us store and they put all of the babies needs on a list so that when people go to buy gifts for you, they can look on the list and get you exactly what you want. And I waited to do it so I would know if I was having a boy or girl." Vanessa explained.

"Ohhh."Zac said.

"Yeah, and I am feeling really good right now so why don't we go and get it over with?" Vanessa asked giving Zac puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine lets go." Zac agreed, standing up off the couch.

**Zac and Vanessa went to Babies R Us and began to register.**

"Lets start in the feeding and nursing section." Vanessa said walking towards that section of the store.

**Zac followed closely behind Vanessa looking around at all the different gadgets and necessities that were all over, somewhat overwhelmed.**

"What's a B-Boppy?" Zac said picking up the kidney shaped pillow.

"Haha, honey, it's a pillow that a mother can use for propping the baby up while she nurses the baby or to help position the baby for when they are learning to sit up. Speaking of that, I think I am gonna put that on the list!" Vanessa said picking up the Boppy and scanning it onto the registry.

"Shouldn't we register for bottles?" Zac asked walking towards the bottle section.

"Well, I am going to try breastfeeding him for the first couple weeks or months. Then I will eventually put him on a bottle. But we can register for them so we have them." Vanessa agreed.

**After registering for many things in that section, they made their way over to the stroller and car seat section**.

"Wow, look at all the patterns. I am never going to be able to decide!" Vanessa said excitedly.

"Wow, I think we need a jogging stroller so I can take him jogging with me." Zac said pushing the jogging stroller back and forth.

**Vanessa scanned the jogging stroller and walked over towards the other normal strollers.**

"I like the Bugaboo Frog strollers. They are so easy to push." Vanessa said walking towards to bright red stroller.

"Whatever you like, you are the one pushing it!" Zac said joking around.

**Vanessa and Zac continued to shop , scanning everything they thought they were going to need. Time had gotten away from them and before they new it a voice came across on the loud speaker.**

**_"Attention all shoppers, it is now 9:15 and out store will be closing in 15 minutes. Please make your way to a register to pay for your items. Thank you."_**

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it got!" Vanessa said looking down at her cell phone.

**Zac and Vanessa brought their registry items back to the counter and made their way out of the store…slowly but surely.**

"Daaaaaddy…" Vanessa said in a little kid voice.

"Moooommy…" Zac said back to her.

"I think a little someone some ice cream." Vanessa said rubbing her belly and smiling up at Zac.

"Ughh, lets get in the car honey. These cravings are getting out of hand hun." Zac said smiling over at Vanessa.

"I know honey, trust me. After this baby comes, I am getting a personal trainer to whip me back in shape." Vanessa joked around.

"Haha, hun you'll be fine." Zac reassured her.

**Being the good husband that Zac is, he took Vanessa to her favorite ice cream place and got her exactly what she wanted.**

"Thanks baby." Vanessa said before taking a big bite out of the chocolate ice cream.

"Anything for you, darling." Zac said as he started the car.

**Zac and Vanessa headed home. They walked through the door just as the phone was ringing.**

"Oh! It's probably Ash! Let me get it!" Vanessa said speeding up her waddling body.

"Hello!?" Vanessa said.

"Hey Ash! How are you feeling!?" Vanessa said cheerfully.

**Vanessa brought herself into the living room where she plopped down on the couch and continued talking to her friend. An hour later she hung up the phone and couldn't help but smile.**

"Zaaaaac!" Vanessa yelled to him.

"Yeah?" Zac replied from the home gym down the hall.

"What are you doin?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing, why you need me?" Zac asked, his voice getting closer to Vanessa.

"No, I just got off the phone with Ash." Vanessa said.

"Really? How's she doing?" Zac asked.

**Ever since High School Musical, the cast remained very tight. Vanessa and Ashley were practically sisters. Vanessa was the maid of honor in Ashley's wedding as was Ashley in Vanessa's. Ashley married Jared and got pregnant jut a few months before Vanessa.**

"She's doing great! She had a boy. They named him Logan Patrick. Do you know how our doctor wasn't able to be in the office for us earlier??" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah?"Zac answered

"Well, that's because he had to deliver her baby! We didn't even know we went to the same doctor! The cord was wrapped around his head and his heart rate was dropping so they had to deliver him right away." Vanessa explained.

"Oh wow!" Zac said sounding somewhat frightened.

"Yeah but they say she should be okay to come home tomorrow night or Wednesday." Vanessa explained.

"Alright, I'm going to shower. What are you gonna do?" Zac asked taking off his sweaty tank top.

"I think I am going to look through the baby name book." She said reaching over to the book on the coffee table.

"Alright, well I'll come down after and look with you." Zac said starting up the stairs.

**Vanessa sat down stairs on the couch and wrote down some of the names she thought she liked. She made 3 lists. One for the names she liked one for the names Zac liked, and one for the names that they liked for middle names. Within 15 minutes Zac came back downstairs and sat on the couch next to her.**

"Liam?" Zac questioned as he picked up the list of names Vanessa had written down.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that name?!" Vanessa asked sounding pretty confused.

"We are not naming our child that." Zac said defiantly.

"Well then lover boy, why don't you give me some input then!" Vanessa said raising her voice.

"Well…ummm…I-I don't know!! But when I hear it, then I'll know it's the right name." Zac explained.

"Alright…well do you have any family names you want to incorporate into the name? For like, a middle name?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, my dads name is David." Zac said.

"I like the name Alexander for a middle name, hun. Like after your middle name." Vanessa said smiling at him.

"Well, we could do that. Don't wanna start any family problems if we use names of our fathers or anything. I think it could stir some things up." Zac explained.

"Yeah, good idea." Vanessa said continuing the flip through the book.

"What about Mason?" Vanessa added.

"That's nice. We should pick a few keepers and then wait to decide until we see him." Zac said combing through Vanessa's hair.

"Geeze! Again with the good ideas! Have you been reading my pregnancy books babe?" Vanessa said joking around patting Zac's muscular chest.

"Yeah…you caught me!" Zac said kidding around.

"Uhgg…I'm getting tired. I'm gonna go up to bed." Vanessa said yawning.

"I'm right there behind you honey." Zac said standing up of the couch.

**Vanessa just sat there until Zac turned around.**

"What?? You can't help your wife who is almost 6 months pregnant off the couch?!" Vanessa said trying to act serious and holding back laughter.

"Oh my g—I didn't rea—"Zac stuttered.

"Hun. I'm kidding." Vanessa said with a smirk on her face.

**Zac and Vanessa went hand and hand upstairs to their bedroom. They both climbed into bed. Vanessa had her body pregnancy pillow which really was the only reason she slept. She loved that thing. Zac, however, didn't because that meant he couldn't be next to the one…well actually two people he couldn't live without.**

**-**

It's raining where i live so i decided to write all day!! hopefully more chapters today! thanks for all the reviews and keep em' coming!!! R&R 33


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks has passed. Today is April 1st. Vanessa's due date is July 7th. With a little over three months left in her pregnancy, it was time for a baby shower. Today was the day. Zac has known about this for a few weeks, but his only job was the get Vanessa to the location without her having a clue about it. The shower was being thrown by her mom and Ashley. Ashley knew she was planning the shower very close to her due date, but she decided to take the risk anyways. Sure enough she gave birth two weeks ago. Since she had a C-section she was still very sore so she wasn't able to come. The baby shower was being held at Vanessa's favorite café. So Zac was going to surprise her by taking her there for lunch, but when she gets there she will see that she is really there for a baby shower.**

"Good Morning daddy." Vanessa said as she rolled over and gave Zac a soft kiss on the lips.

"Morning." Zac replied as he stretched his body out.

**Zac tried to wrap his arms around Vanessa.**

"Geeze, your getting big hun!" Zac said laughing.

**Vanessa sat up and looked him straight in the eyes.**

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you…I didn't wanna overwhelm you with this right away..but we are having twins babe!" Vanessa said as she tried to give Zac a hug.

"We're WHAT?" Zac said raising his voice in confusion.

"Yeah. See." Vanessa said as she reached over to her nightstand to pick up her ultrasound pictures.

"This is baby A." She said as she held up one picture.

"This is baby B." She said holding up the other picture.

**Zac was speechless. Little did he know that both ultrasound pictures were the same baby. One was from the first ultrsound and the other was from a more recent one. Zac, being a man, couldn't tell the difference and was completely stumped.**

_"Im not even sure I am ready for one baby let alone TWO. What have we gotten ourselves into!??!" Zac thought in his head._

"Honey??" Vanessa said moving herself closer to Zac.

**Zac still wasn't moving.**

_"Oh no!! What have I done?? Now he's mad!!" Vanessa thought to herself after seeing Zac's reaction_

"I guess this is a good time for me to s—"Vanessa started to say.

"Say what?!" Zac said sounding annoyed.

"April Fools?" Vanessa said smiling.

"Are you kidding me?! You really had me going!!" Zac yelled with a smile on his face.

"Yes I am kidding!! You don't think I would have told you that when I first found out?!" Vanessa questioned.

"Well I would have hoped you would! I really believed you!" Zac said reaching out to give her a hug.

"Well…I guess that's where the acting comes in handy then right?" Vanessa said.

"Hm. Guess so." Zac agreed.

**The room went silent again. Until Zac looked up at Vanessa and they both started laughing hysterically.**

"Alright…So today…I am going to go get paint for the nursery. This is the color we definatly want right?" Zac said pointing towards the light green paint chip.

"Yes." Vanessa said indefinatly.

"Okay, then when I get back do you wanna go to Shea's Café?" Zac asked.

"Yeah sure!!" Vanessa said happily.

"Okay, then I guess on my way home I will call you so I can swimg by to pick you up." Zac said pulling the covers off his body.

"Alright. When are you going?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm gonna shower then I'll go. So what is it…11 now? I should be back hopefully around 12:30." Zac said to himself.

"Okay, sounds good." Vanessa said as she pressed a button that made a plasma tv pop up from the foot of their bed.

**Zac quickly took a shower and was on his way. When he got in his car he called Vanessa's mom to tell her the game plan.**

"Hey Stella, it's Zac. Can I talk to your mom?" He asked when Stella answered the phone.

"Hey, I'm on my way to get paint for the nursery. Is there anything that you need me to pick up for today? Zac asked Vanessa's mom.

"Alright, sounds good. We should be there around 1." Zac explained.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye." Zac said as he flip his cell phone shut.

* * *

**It was now 12:30. Zac got in and out of the hardware store and was already on his way home to pick up Vanessa. He called Vanessa to tell her to be ready because he would be there any minute. When he pulled up he honked the horn and Vanessa came right out.**

"Well don't you look cute." Zac said to Vanessa.

**Vanessa was wearing a light yellow sundress with flip flops.**

"Thank you!" Vanessa said to Zac flashing him a flirty smile.

**They were on their way. The café was about 30 minutes away. So one thing led to another and the found themselves, yet again talking about names for their son.**

"What about Aiden Alexander?" Vanessa asked.

**Zac nodded his head up and down.**

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"Nothin." Zac asnwered.

"Okay..well I kinda like Gavin too. " Vanessa said.

"I like original names. I don't want my son to be embarassed of his name. But at the same time, I don't want anyone in his class to have the same name as him." Zac explained.

**Vanessa laughed at what Zac said. He always had a way of doing that. Even if she was in the worst mood, he would always come up with something funny or cute to say to lighten her mood or even make her day.**

"Oh well…I guess we still have some time." Vanessa said.

**15 minutes passed and they were almost there. They were able to close the entire café for a few hours just so Vanessa and her friends and family could have a little privacy.**

"Wow, it's packed here today ." Vanessa said looking out the window to try and find a parking spot.

**Luckily they found a parking spot that was fairely close to the front door.**

_"This is great. She has no clue!" Zac thought to himself as he satrted to walk towards the door, holding Vanessa's hand._

**Zac held the door for Vanessa and right as she walked through the door…**

"SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh my—oh my gosh! What's this!?" Vanessa said sounding a bit in shock.

"Your baby shower honey!" Zac said kissing Vanessa on the head.

**The room was decorated from floor to ceiling in blue.**

"Well, all I have to say is…I hope the doctors right!! I hope it's really a boy in there!" Vanessa said joking around.

"That's my que to go!" Zac said heading towards the door. "Ill be back when its over hun."

**Vanessa meandered around the room greeting all of her friends and family who she hasn't seen in a long time. There were so many presents that they almost immediately had to start opening them in order to finish by the time they had to beo ut of the café. Vanessa got just about everything she registered for a more! Just as the last present was opened , and unexpected visitor arrived.**

"Ash!!" Vanessa yelled as she just about leaped out of her chair.

**Ashley was feeling slightly better so she decided to get out of the house and stop bye the baby shower…with the baby carrier in hand.**

"Oh my gosh, Ash! He is beautiful! He looks just like Jared!" Vanessa said reaching out to give her a hug.

"Thanks! Sorry I couldn't make the whole shower, but I just wanted to stop by to say hi!" Ashley explained.

* * *

**No sooner than later, Ashley was gone and the shower was over. There were so many gifts and boxes. They had to split them up into separate cars in order to get them all home to their house! The shower ended at 5 but by thetime everything was home it was already 7 o'clock. Vanessa was just about alseep in bed when Zac was done putting the boxes into the spare room where they would stay until they were ready to use them.**

"Hey babe." Zac said taking off his shirt and climbing into bed.

"Hii." Vanessa said speaking softly.

**Vanessa turned over so she was face to face with Zac.**

"Did you have a good time today?" Zac asked pushing a chocolate brown strand of hair out of Vanessa's face.

"Yeah. Oh! Guess who stopped by!" Vanessa said sitting up in bed.

Who?" Zac questioned.

"Ashley! She brought Logan. Oh my gosh he is gorgeous,hun" Vanessa explained.

"That's cool hun." Zac said dozing off.

"Ughh…"Vanessa sighed rolling over into her body pillow.

_"His life as he knows it is going to change." Vanessa thought to herself as she too dozzed off._

* * *

**Read and Review!! i wont keep updating unless i get reviews!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zac has had a few days off since the baby shower so he took the time to start putting together the nursery. Vanessa and him were going to do it together, but when she got put on bedrest she could no longer help out. They had both decided on doing a jungle themed nursery. The final touches were coming together. The furniture was being delivered today which meant she was going to see it for the first time tonight. At first she was a little nervous with leaving it all up to Zac, so after a little bit of convincing they decided to get help from a designer.**

* * *

"Zac!" Vanessa yelled from the living room.

"Yeah?" Zac replied.

"I forgot to tell you that I signed us up for birthing classes. The first one is tonight." Vanessa said.

"Alright, cool." Zac said before walking back upstairs.

_"Well, that went well." Vanessa thought to herself._

**Zac was too busy with the nursery to comprehend what Vanessa had just said to him.**

**While Zac continued to work very hard upstairs in the nursery, Vanessa was lounging around reading her pregnancy books and parenting magazines. After reading for a few hours she decided to give Ashley a call.**

"Hey Ash!" Vanessa said into the telephone.

_"Hey how are you!" Ashley said back in a cheerful tone._

"Ughh nothing at all! I have just been sitting around all day! It's driving me crazy!"

_"Well are you up for visitors?" Ashley said back._

_"_Sure! Come on over!"Vanessa said excitedly.

_"Alright we'll be over in a bit." Ashley said before hanging up._

**Vanessa, Ashley, and Zac had grown up living in the same neighborhood. Vanessa lived a block away from Ashley and Ashley lived a block away from Zac. So now, even grown up, the three of them are still living near each other. Vanessa and Ashley hadn't planned on being pregnant together, so they were both very excited when they found out their babies would only be a few months apart. They were hoping that they would both have the same sex…but Ashley found out she was having a girl and Vanessa found out she was having a boy. To everyone's surprise, the doctor's made a mistake and what was supposed to be a baby Leighanna turned into a baby Logan!**

**A little while later Vanessa heard a knock and a voice.**

"Hello!!??" Ashley said walking through the door.

"I'm in here!" Vanessa said sitting up.

"Hey!!"Ashley said once she saw Vanessa.

**Ashley sat down on the leather chair next to Vanessa.**

"Alright let me see him!" Vanessa said scooting towards Ashley.

**Ashley bent down and began to un-buckle Logan. Once she un-buckled the straps she carefully lifted the small infant out of the baby carrier and placed him in Vanessa's arms.**

"He is so small! How much did he weigh?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"7 pounds, 3 ounces." Ashley answered.

"He feels so much lighter than that." Vanessa added.

"He's so great too Ness. He is sleeping 3 hour blocks, that is really good for a baby that is the weeks old and nursing." Ashley explained.

"Oh geeze, I hope mine sleeps like that." Vanessa said letting our laughter.

**Logan started to fuss and Vanessa handed him back over to Ashley. Ashley looked at the clock on the wall and chuckled.**

"And did I mention he's an alarm clock? He knows exactly when it is time to eat, right on the nose." Ashley said setting herself up to nurse.

"How did you end up having to have a c-section?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, I woke up in the morning and instead of having him kicking me nonstop and making me have to go to the bathroom every five minutes…I felt..nothing. And Jared had already left for work so I called my mom and she told me to call my doctor.When I called my doctor, he told me to go to the hospital and he would meet me there" Ashley explained.

**Vanessa smiled when Ashley said the doctor told her she was going to meet her there.**

"And when I got there they hooked me up to the monitor and they said the baby's heartbeat was dropping and it was a good idea to have a c-section to deliver it." Ashley explained.

"Were you totally freakin?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh my gosh V…freaking out isnt even a good term for it. I think I woud have been fine if I had Jared there with me…but hearing that your child's heartbeat is dropping is a very hard thing to comprehend." Ashley explained.

"Of course!"Vanessa added.

"Hey Zac!" Vanessa yelled.

"Yeah hun?" Zac replied back from upstairs.

"Ashley's here with the baby!" Vanessa said.

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes." Zac said.

"He's doing the nursery." Vanessa whispered to Ashley.

"Aww really!?" Ashley said sounding excited for Vanessa.

**A few minutes later Zac came downstairs.**

"Hey Ash!" Zac said leaning in to give her a hug.

"And who do we have here!!" Zac said looking down at Logan.

"This is Logan."Ashley said rubbing her hand on his whispy hair.

"Hold him hun!" Vanessa said giggling.

"Oh I don't kn—" Zac started to say until Logan was placed in his arms.

**Ashley placed Logan in Zac's arms. At first Zac was a little cautious with him, but after a few minutes he warmed up to the idea and seemed okay. When Logan began to fuss he immediately handed him back over.**

"Diaper time!" Ashley said.

"Here you go Zac!" Ashley added handing a clean diaper and some wipes over to him.

**Zac wasn't able to tell if Ashley was joking around with him or not.**

"I'm kidding Zac!!" Ashley said beginning to laugh.

**Zac laughed and sat down putting his arm around Vanessa.**

"So how's it coming along hun!" Vanessa asked rubbing Zac's thigh.

"Good, almost done." Zac said letting out a sigh.

"Will I be able to see it soon?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"I hope so." Zac said.

**The three friends continued to converse for a while longer.**

"Allllllright, I think we're gonna get going!" Ashley said putting Logan back into the baby carrier.

"Okay, it was good seeing you! I'll call you later." Vanessa said walking Ashley to the door with her hand on her back.

"Yes, yes, it's almost over Ness. These next 6 weeks will go bye so fast." Ashley explained.

"I sure hope so." Vanessa added with a miserable look on her face.

* * *

**Ashley left and Vanessa went back to lie down on the couch. Zac followed her and sat down beside her. Vanessa was rubbing cream on her stomach so she wouldn't get stretch marks.**

"Oh honey feel!" Vanessa said reaching for Zac's hand.

**Zac put his hand on Vanessa's stomach to feel tremendous kicking and moving around.**

"Wow, we have a wild one on our hands now hun." Zac laughed.

"A little dancer!" Vanessa joked around.

"I don't think so." Zac joked around.

"A soccer player!"Vanessa replied.

"That's better. Let's just hope he is better at sports than I was." Zac said continuing to rub her belly.

"Well if it wasn't for you being bad at sports and deciding to get into acting, then I would have never met you! Vanessa said cheerfullyvas she wrapped her arms around Zac.

"You hungry?" Zac asked off topic.

"When arent I?"Vanessa said letting out a laugh.

"That's right, what do you want?" Zac asked.

"I don't know..chinese?" Vanessa suggested.

"I could do that…I'll order."Zac said getting up to get the phone.

"Delivery right hun?" Zac asked.

"Yepp." Vannesa said turning on the tv.

**Delivery people were surprisingly cool when dealing with celebrities. Since there were a lot of celebrities in the area, they treated them just like normal people. Ordering delivery was a lot easier than going to pick it up because you could escape the adoring fans and even worse…paparazi.**

**The delivery man came. Zac paid him and he was on his way. Him and Vanessa sat the coffee table and ate while watching John Tucker Must Die on HBO.**

"Do we have any peanut butter cup ice cream?" Vanessa asked.

"Not sure, let me go check." Zac offered.

**Zac got up to check and he came back with a bowl of the ice cream with chocolate syrup and whip cream…exactly how Vanessa wanted it.**

"Here you go your hiness (sp?)." Zac said handing the bowl to her.

"Thanks! I was hoping there was some left!" Vanessa said happily.

"Yeah, well when you eat it every night you never know when you just might be out of it. Thankfully, your number one husband picks it up everytime he is at the store." Zac said patting himself on the back jokingly.

"You're the best." Vanessa said.

**Zac went upstairs and told Vanessa to stay downstairs. He was going to make sure everything was in the right place in the nursery.**

"Come on up momma!" Zac yelled.

**Vanessa got up quickly (as fast as she possibly could) and started up the stairs. When she go to the nursery door, it was shut .**

"Can I come in?" Vanessa asked excitedly.

"Wait one second, shut your eyes." Zac said as he opened the door.

**Zac walked out of the room, went behind Vanessa, and put his hands over her eyes. Zac led her into the nursery.**

"You ready?!"Zac asked.

**Vanessa nodded her head.**

"One…Two..Three!" He said as he removed his hands from her eyes.

"Oh m—oh my gosh!! It's beautiful!" Vanessa said as she broke down.

**She turned so she was facing him and kissed him passionatly on his lips. Her face sunk into his chest as she cried tears of joy.**

"I can't believe you did this!" Vanessa cried.

"What can I say.."Zac said lifting his arms up over his head.

"You're amazing."Vanessa said trying to wrap her arms around him.

**Zac looked down at her and kissed her on the forhead.**

"No, you are. You are carrying my child inside of your body. And that's the most amazing thing ever." Zac said continuing to hug Vanessa.

"It all just feels right, now. We are ready. All we need is our baby in this room." Vanessa said.

"And I cant wait.."Zac replied. "I really can't."

* * *

Here ya go! kinda fluffy...but it's all starting to come together. Keep on reviewing! it gives me motivation to keep updating...and i love reading them!!! Thanks!! 3


	7. Chapter 7

**A few weeks have passed and Vanessa is now 37 weeks pregnant. Today she is going to what she hopes is her last doctor's appointment. Zac is getting ready to start filming a movie that is said to top the charts this summer.**

* * *

"You ready to go hun?" Zac said nicely, walking over to the couch where Vanessa was sitting.

**Vanessa looked at him in a very tired and frustrated way.**

"What's wrong babe?" Zac asked combing his hand through her hair.

"I'm just not feeling right today..." Vanessa said rubbing her back.

"Alright, well we just gotta go to the doctors and I'm sure he will tell us what's going on. Then we can get right back home" Zac said kissing her on the top of her head.

**Vanessa got up and hobbled to the door. Zac followed shortly behind her. They got in the car and drove to the doctor's office.**

"Why is your seat wet?" Vanessa asked as she tried to get comfortable. "Did you leave the window open again? It did rain last night." Vanessa added adjusting her seatbelt.

"Hun…the floor is wet too." Zac said looking down at the floor.

"Oh my g—I think my water just broke!" Vanessa said starting to get panicked.

"Alright hun, we are on our way to the doctor's he will tell us what to do." Zac said trying to stay as calm as possible.

**A few minutes later they arrived at the doctor's office.**

"You stay here, and I'll go see what they tell us to do." Zac said jumping out of the car and racing into the doctor's office.

**Meanwhile in the car, Vanessa had started to get sharp pains in her back and stomach. No doubt about it, she was definitely going into labor.**

"H-hi, my wife has an appointment today but her water just broke in the car." Zac said sternly to receptionist.

"Alright, you need to stay calm and go straight to the hospital." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you." Zac smiled as he frantically ran out to the car.

"Owww..ooohh." Vanessa cried in the front seat. "What'd they say?" Vanessa cringed.

"Well, it looks like we're having a baby today." Zac said smiling as he put his car in reverse.

"Bu-but honey, it's too early. I still have three weeks! He can't be born today. I don't have anything with me." Vanessa cried.

"Everything will be okay. The doctor's will know exactly what to do when we get there." Zac reassured Vanessa.

**Zac raced to the hospital where they were greeted at the door by a team of doctors and nurses. They immediately took Vanessa in a wheel chair to a hospital room where they hooked her up to IV's and monitors to check on the baby**.

"Well miss, it looks like you are going into labor. A doctor will be in check you to see how far along you are." The doctor explained.

"Where is my husband!?" Vanessa yelled from the bed.

"Right here hun, I'm right here."Zac said walking quickly through the door.

"They said I am in labor babe." Vanessa said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Why are you crying honey?" Zac said confused.

"I don't even know! I'm happy, I'm scared; I'm excited, I'm nervous. All at once!" Vanessa said wiping the tears from her face.

"You have nothing to be scared about. I am here, and pretty soon we will have our baby here with us." Zac said pulling up a chair next to Vanessa's bed.

**Just then the doctor came into her room.**

"Alright miss Efron. I am here to check your cervix to see how dilated you are."The doctor explained.

"It looks like you are just about 2 centimeters dilated. Your contractions are coming closer, which will make your cervix dilated faster." The doctor explained as he removed the plastic glove from his hands.

"Okay." Vanessa said putting her legs down.

"I'll be back in, in about 2 hours to check you again. We usually recommend that you walk around, this will help the baby's head drop and make you dilate faster." He explained as he walked out of the room.

"We should probably call our parents huh?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Vanessa agreed.

**Zac decided to call his parents first.**

* * *

**"Hi mom?"****Zac**** said into the phone.**

_"Hey honey, how are you?" _

**"Well, we were just admitted to the hospital. Vanessa is two centimeters ****dialted****." ****Zac**** explained.**

_"Oh __my gosh__ honey! That's great! How is she holding up?" _

**"She is doing alright, the pain ****isnt**** that bad yet, they told us to walk around." ****Zac**** said.**

_"Oh okay, well call us when she gets closer and we will come to the hospital."_

**"Alright, bye mom."****Zac**** said as he shut his cell phone.**

"How ya doin hun?" Zac asked Vanessa.

"Okay, just a lot of pressure."Vanessa explained.

"Okay well I am just gonna call your mom and then we will get up to walk around." Zac said flipping through his phone book on his cell phone.

"This is the right number right?"Zac said turning the screen of his phone to Vanessa.

"Yeah. Ohhh."Vanessa said as she started her breathing techniques.

**"Hi this is ****Zac****." He said when her mom answered.**

_"Hi honey. What's wrong?"_

**"Vanessa went inter labor a little earlier and she is about 2 centimeters ****dilated**** right now." ****Zac**** explained to her mom.**

_"Does she want me to come to the hospital now?"_

**"Hang on let me ask."****Zac**** said pushing the phone into her shoulder.**

**"Hun, do you want your mom to come out now?" **

"N-noo! I need you, get off the phone!" Vanessa yelled.

**"She said not right now, but I will call you when things get closer." ****Zac**** said trying to hang up with her.**

_"Oh okay honey. Give me a call."_

**"Will do, bye."****Zac**** said finally getting of the phone.**

"Okay honey, you ready to walk around?"Zac said reaching out to hold her hand.

"I don't think I have the energy hun." Vanessa cried.

"You do honey, it will speed things up." Zac said trying to convince her to get out of the bed.

* * *

**Vanessa finally gave in and got up to walk around. They walked around the hospital corridors, stopping frequently so Vanessa could get through her contractions. This lasted for about an hour and half, then Vanessa decided to go back into bed. A little while later the doctor came in to check Vanessa again.**

"You are 5….just about 6 centimeters. But the head is still very high. You said you walked around?"The doctor questioned.

"Yeah, we walked around for almost two hours." Zac explained.

"I see, alright, well if she continues to dilate like this, then when she reaches 10 centimeters we may have to use the vacuum to help bring the baby down the birth canal." The doctor explained.

"Okay, is that normal?" Zac asked.

"Yes, it is very common in first time mothers. It doesn't harm the baby in any way."The doctor said.

"Have you decided if you want to have pain medicine such as an epidural?" The doctor asked.

"Y-yes I want pain medicine." Vanessa answered sternly.

"Okay, then, I will send the anesthesiologist in to administer it shortly." The doctor explained.

"Thanks doc." Zac said shaking the doctor's hand.

* * *

**It is now 1:30 in the afternoon. Vanessa is 8 centimeters dilated and is very comfortable having had an epidural. Her parents and Zac's parents are in the waiting room patiently awaiting the arrival of their first grandchild.**

"Ice chip honey?" Zac said handing the cup to Vanessa.

"Yeah, thanks baby." Vanessa said sucking on the small ice cube.

"This isn't so bad is it honey?" Zac said cheerfully.

"You are **_not_** the one going through it." Vanessa said a matter of factly.

"These last two centimeters better go bye fast." Vanessa said cringing.

"Are you in any pain?" The nurse who was standing next to her bed said.

"No…just…a lot of…pressure." Vanessa said cringing again.

"Okay. Let me check you. This usually means the head is dropping." She said checking her. "But in your case, you are fully dilated. The head is still very high, your next contraction, give me a push." The nurse said to Vanessa.

**Zac walked over to Vanessa's bed and grabbed her hand.**

"You feel one coming?"The nurse asked.

"I think so." Vanessa said lifting her legs up.

"Alright, ready. Push…2…3…4...5...6…7…8...9…10. Good job, the head is coming down beautifully. Hold off on the pushing if you can, but if you feel pressure you may push." The nurse said.

"Ohhh, I feel pressure babe." Vanessa cried to Zac.

"You feel like you have to push?" Zac asked.

"YYYesss!"Vanessa yelled.

"Errrrrr, it hurts it hurts!" Vanessa yelled.

"You're doing great, keep going! 6…7…8…9…10" The nurse counted. "Oh my!" The nurse said as she paged the doctor.

**Within moments the doctors and nurses came rushing into the room to set up for delivery.**

"How ya doin Vanessa?" Her doctor asked.

"Could…be…better." She cringed trying not to push.

**The doctor set up right in between Vanessa's legs.**

"Alright Vanessa, put your feet up in the stirrups and push when you ready. We're having a baby." The doctor said trying to cheer her up.

**Zac stood behind Vanessa holding her hand and trying to calm her down.**

"Okay, honey. Relax and breathe." Zac coached.

"I'm trying Zac…I'm…trying." Vanessa cried.

"Push!...2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10." The doctor counted.

"Uhhh. I can't do it!" Vanessa screamed.

"Yes you can! You're almost there Vanessa!" The doctor reassured Vanessa. "Give me another push Vanessa." The doctor yelled.

**Vanessa did as the doctor told her**.

"You wanna come see dad?" The doctor asked.

"Oh wow! Come on Vanessa his head is right there! One more push babe!" Zac said cheerfully.

"Ohhhhh. Ow Ow Ow!!" Vanessa cried.

"Okay okay okay! Vanessa stop pushing for a minute. The baby is right here." The doctor said. "Okay little push, little push." He coached.

**Just then, the room got quiet and Vanessa and Zac heard what they had been waiting for so long to heard…The cries of their baby.**

"Oh Zac!" Vanessa said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know Ness! Our baby!"Zac said, also crying.

"It's a—"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Any guesses?? Name suggestions?!? Keep updating. I'm not sure how much i will be able to update...i have family coming in town. i hope to get another chapter up tonight. Keep reviewing with suggestions! 33**


	8. Chapter 8

"It's a…a boy!! Happy Birthday" The doctor yelled in the delivery room for all to hear.

**Zac**** leaned over and gave Vanessa a big kiss on the forehead. Vanessa, however, w****as more worried about seeing her child**

"Where's my baby? I want to see my baby." Vanessa said, somewhat out of breath.

"Hang on Vanessa, we're just cleaning and weighing him, then you can hold him." The nurse explained.

"6 pounds and 10 ounces!" One of the nurses called out.

"A little guy!" Spoke another nurse in the room.

**A few seconds later a nurse came over with their baby in her hands.**

"Here you go mom and dad, congratulations." The nurse said handing the baby over.

"Oh Zac!" Vanessa said starring at her son.

"He's beautiful babe!" Zac said pulling the hat off the baby's head.

"Bald!?!" Zac yelled sounding somewhat shocked.

"Oh honey…he's so cute." Vanessa said.

"And he's all ours." Zac said, yet again kissing Vanessa.

"What do you think?? A Caleb?" Vanessa asked.

"Nahh…an Ayden?"Zac asked.

"I like that name." Vanesa agreed.

"That's a great name! We have 3 Ayden's in our nursery right now!" One of the nurses chimed in.

**Zac**** and Vanessa both looked at each other and said at the same time…**

"Maybe that's too common."

"What about Kian? (key-an)" Zac added.

"I like that…Kian Zachary. Kian Zachary Efron." Vanessa said.

"Sounds like a winner!" Zac said putting his thumbs up.

"It sure does!" Vanessa said. "Here daddy, hold your son." Vanessa added handing over her son to Zac.

**When ****Zac**** held ****Kian**** he got this look on his face.**

"You alright Zac?" Vanessa asked.

"Alright, we need to take Kian with us to the nursery to get cleaned and have tests done." The nurse explained.

"Wait, let me go get our parents." Zac said running out the door.

"It will only take a little bit, but you can bring your family over to the nursery windows to get a good look at him." The nurse said.

"Oh alright."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the waiting room.**

"I wonder how she is doing?" Vanessa's mom said, flipping through a magazine.

"I think it's at least going to be another 2 hours." Zac's mom added.

"Oh! Here comes Zac!" Vanessa's mom said standing up from her chair.

"It's a boy!" Zac said, yet again holding two thumbs up.

"Oh honey!" Zac's mom said standing up and giving him a big hug.

"Congrats, son." Zac's dad said shaking his hand.

**Zac**** continued his way around the room giving everyone handshakes and hugs.**

"What's his name honey?" Zac's mom asked excitedly.

"It's Kian Zachary!" Zac yelled.

"What a beautiful name!" Vanessa's mom said.

"You guys ready to see him? I think he is in the nursery now." Zac said guiding them down the hall.

**The walked past the nursery where all of the babies were in.****Zac**** walked over to the doorway and asked the women who was taking care of the newborns to wheel ****Kian**** closer to the window so everyone could see him.**

"He is absolutely gorgeous Zac!" Zac's mom cried.

"Beautiful, Zac." Vanessa's mom said.

"Alright, Vanessa's room is right down the hallway." Zac said leading them to the door.

"Hello?!" Vanessa'a mom said walking into the room.

"Hi mommy!" Vanessa said sitting up in her bed.

**Everyone gathered around her bed****, giving her hugs and kisses.**

"Where is he Zac?"Vanessa asked curiously.

"He's in the nursery getting a check up. They are going to wheel him down into our room when they are finished." Zac explained.

**Everyone continued to converse and share in excitement, until visiting hours ended. Only ****Zac**** was allowed to stay with her in her room.**

"Do you two need anything?"Vanessa's mom asked.

"Actually, we do. Since we weren't planning on this happening we didn't have time to get the car seat and the diaper bag with clothes in it. Can you bring that stuff over with you tomorrow?" Vanessa asked.

"Anything for you guys."Her mother replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you tomorrow."Vanessa said laying back down on her bed.

* * *

**About an hour later the ****nurse**** brought ****Kian**** back into the room.**

"Hey sweety. How ya doin in there."Vanessa said peeking into the incubator that he was sleeping in. "Ohh what's that face for!" Vanessa said quietly.

**Kian**** began to fuss so ****Zac**** walked over and picked him up from the bed.**

"What's goin on little man. You hungry?" Zac said handing him over to Vanessa.

"Let's see if this little guy will latch on."Vanessa said adjusting her bathrobe so she could nurse.

**Thankfully ****Kian**** latched right onto Vanessa's breast and began to feed.**

"This is so surreal Zac…it really is." Vanessa said peeking under her shirt to make sure Kian was still sucking.

"I know, I really can't believe it. Like just this morning it was just us two…and now we have a son. Unbelievable." Zac said starring lovingly into Vanessa's eyes.

**Kian**** stopped sucking so Vanessa propped him up and tried to burp him.**

"Come on sweetheart, you have to burp or you'll have a belly ache later."Vanessa said patting Kian softly on the back.

"Was that a burp?"Zac asked as he began to laugh.

"I think so? I'm not sure…"Vanessa said curiously.

"I can't tell who he looks like babe. He has your round head, that's for sure."Vanessa began to say.

"And your nose."Zac said.

"But no hair!"Vanessa chuckled.

"I was bald."Zac admitted.

"And now look at you! Head full of hair! So there's hope!" Vanessa said laughing.

* * *

**Kian**** and ****Zac**** both spent the night in Vanessa's room. He woke up every 2 hours wanting to eat…but that was fine with Vanessa. The fatigue hadn't set in yet. She was still on cloud nine with her baby. ****Zac**** got up a few times just to make sure everything was going well…and to change a few diapers here and there so Vanessa, who was still sore, didn't have to move around a lot.**

* * *

**The sun shined through the curtains in no time and everyone was up a moving around. The doctor would be in ****in**** a few minutes to tell ****Zac**** and Vanessa the results from ****Kian's**** check up yesterday. If everything was okay then all three of them would get to go home tonight. If something came up, then Vanessa and ****Zac**** would be released and baby ****Kian**** would have to stay.**

"Good Morning everyone!" The doctor said walking through the doors.

"Good morning!"Zac and Vanessa replied at the same time.

**Kian**** was wide awake in ****Zac's**** arms. **

"How is he doing? Eating okay?"The doctor asked.

"Yes, he had no problem latching on at all. He gets up just about every 2 hours wanting to nurse. Everything's going pretty well."Vanessa explained cheerfully.

"And dad, you look very tired."The doctor joked around.

"Haha, well lets just say a recliner isn't exactly what I call comfortable."Zac joked back.

"Vanessa, your delivery went great. You didn't tear at all, no stitches were needed. So you're good to go!" The doctor said happily.

"Okay great!"Vanessa said smiling over at Zac.

"Now let's see the man of the hour!"The Doctor said reaching over to take him from Zac.

**The doctor checked ****Kian's**** legs, hands, ears and eyes. **

**"Alright, everything looks good. But he does have ****Jaundous**** (sp??)****. It is very common in newborns and can be taken care of by exposing the baby to a little up of sunlight. His case ****isn't**** horrible, but it ****isn't**** exactly a little. We can release all of you tonight, but we want to see him in three days to run more tests." The doctor explained.**

"Okay." Vanessa nodded her head looking somewhat upset.

"But we can release you around 5:30 this evening." The doctor added.

"Great!"Zac said cheerfully.

"Dad's thinking…Yes sleep!"The doctor joked around.

**Zac**** and Vanessa both laughed out loud.**

"Alright, someone should be in later on to discharge you. See you soon!"The doctor said.

"Thanks for everything!"Vanessa said hugging her doctor.

"Thanks a lot doc." Zac said standing up to shake his hand.

Zac and Vanessa had time to bond with their son until more visitors arrived. Ashley had stopped bye...along with Zac's younger brother Dylan and his girlfriend Emily. Vanessa's mom also came over to deliver the car seat and the bag that had Kian's clothes in it.

"Kian is having his first picture today Zac!" Vanessa said excitedly as she walked over to get the diaper bag.

"When's that?" Zac curiously asked.

"Soon I think, I just have to get him dressed then you can take him down to get it taken." Vanessa said carefully laying Kian down on the bed.

"Hah. Speaking of pictures, are we even going to bother hiding him from the photographers outside?"Zac asked.

"Of course, we won't release any photos to the public right away. Us weekly has already offered to interview us and have a photo shoot with our family."Vanessa said.

"Oh, alright." Zac said.

**Vanessa continued to dress ****Kian****. Shortly after ****Zac**** took him down to get his picture taken. To ****Zac's**** surprise ****Kian**** didn't cry at all and his eyes actually stayed open. After the picture ****Zac**** took ****Kian**** back to the room where Vanessa was waiting. The discharge lady had already come in and Vanessa signed the papers saying they were released.**

"We're all set Zac." Vanessa said placing the baby carrier on the bed.

"Yeah, now we just have to figure out how to put him in here!"Zac said as he carefully put Kian in his carseat.

"Aw sweety, it's okay." Vanessa said trying to calm Kian down.

**Vanessa was wheeled down the hospital hallway while ****Zac**** followed behind her with ****Kian**** in the ****carseat**** that was gently covered by a blanket to keep paparazzi from seeing him. As soon as they got to the entrance, the cameras began flashing. They got to their car as fast as they could. Vanessa sat in the backseat with ****Kian**** and ****Zac**** drove. **

"We're all set daddy!"Vanessa said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Alllllright. Zac said as he pulled away from the hospital.

"Well, here we go! The start of the rest of our life"Vanessa said cheerfully.

"The start of something new!"Zac said turning around shooting a smile at Vanessa with his piercing blue eyes.

"Yes…the start of something…very new."Vanessa said cheerfully looking down at her beautiful baby who was sound asleep.

* * *

**There ya have it! A baby boy!!! Keep on reviewing please!! I'm gonna need some suggestions on where to go with this story I probably wont be able to update again until Wednesday..so give me something to come back to!! Thanks!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"How we doin back there mom?" Zac asked looking in his rear view mirror.

"Okay…I feel like this thing is so tight on him! I hope he is still breathing!"Vanessa said as she tried to pull the straps away from Kian's face.

"It's supposed to be tight!"Zac said chuckling.

There was silence in the car.

"He's is so small isn't he!"Vanessa said.

"Yeah, he is pretty tiny…but then again, I was always the smallest one in school."Zac explained.

"Haha, yeah me too." Vanessa added.

**Before they knew it, the new family arrived at home. Zac walked over to Vanessa's door and helped her get out.**

"I'll grab him honey."Zac said as he climbed into the backseat of their car.

"Okay."Vanessa said walking towards the door.

**Zac grabbed the baby carri****er and followed Vanessa to the f****ront door. Vanessa unlocked the door to find blue streamers and balloons ****decorating**** the entrance.**

"Aww, how cute!"Vanessa said.

"Welcome home big guy!"Zac said setting the car seat on the floor.

"Let's show him his room!"Vanessa said in a cheery tone.

**Zac carried Kian upstairs, with Vanessa just a few steps behind him.**

"This is your room sweety!" Vanessa said softly as she gazed at her baby.

"Okay…now what?"Zac said joking around.

"Well…he is going to need to eat pretty soon and Stella wants to come over and see him."Vanessa said adjusting the quilt

"I am going to set up downstairs to feed him. Why don't you try putting together the swing and the bouncer?"Vanessa suggested.

"Alright, I think I want to take a shower first though." Zac explained.

"Oh okay, well give me him and get a shower."Vanessa said reaching towards Zac.

"I will carry him down the stairs for you." Zac offered.

"Okay!"Vanessa said cheerfully.

**Zac carried Kian down the stairs and placed him in Vanessa's arms. While Zac was upstairs Vanessa was downstairs attempting to feed Kian.**

"Come on Kian, you need to wake up and eat sweetie."Vanessa begged.

**Kian wasn't giving in. He just kept on sleeping. Zac came back downstairs to find a ****frustrated**** Vanessa and a tiny little ****baby**** sound asleep on her lap.**

"What's wrong Ness?"Zac asked, walking up behind Vanessa.

"He won't eat. "Vanessa cried, very frustrated.

"What do you mean he won't eat?"Zac questioned.

"He won't even wake up! He is sound asleep!"Vanessa said as she adjusted the baby.

"Alright, well give it chance. I'm sure he will wake up when he is hungry."Zac said.

"I guess so. I think I am going to take a quick shower also while he is still asleep."Vanessa said.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll start to put together those things."Zac said walking towards the boxes.

**Vanessa placed Kian in the cradle and started up the stairs. She took a quick shower and just as she stepped out she heard a ****shrieking**** noise coming from downstairs.**

**ZAC'S POV**

"Come on pal, Mommy's coming." I said softly swaying Kian.

**Kian continued to scream.**

_"__What have we gotten ourselves into?__"_ I thought to myself.

"Do you need a diaper change?" I asked, still trying to calm him down.

**I put Kian on the couch and attempted to check his diaper.**

_"__When is she going to be __done?__" _ I wondered.

"Okay, buddy. I'm gonna change your diaper." I said laying Kian flat on his back.

**END OF ZAC'S POV**

**Vanessa quickly got dressed and hurried down the stairs to see why Kian was screaming. When she got to the bottom on the stairs she saw Zac looking down at the couch.**

"What are you doing!?"Vanessa yelled.

"Changing him? He won't stop screaming!"Zac exclaimed.

"Alright, well first of all. He is probably hungry. Second, try giving him a pacifier. And third, WHY ARE YOU CHANGING HIM ON THE COUCH?!"Vanessa yelled.

"i-I'm sorry. What's wrong with the couch?" Zac said giving Vanessa a blank stare.

"Are you really asking me that question?"Vanessa said raising her voice.

"Umm…yeah?"Zac said really confused.

"He can fall off Zac!"Vanessa answered sternly.

"I've got him! He's not going anywhere Vanessa!"Zac yelled back.

"It doesn't matter Zac, you can take your hand off him for 2 seconds and he can fall off! If you aren't going to pay more attention to this, then I guess I am going to have to hire a nanny for whenever I go places." Vanessa explained.

"I'm sorry Hun. I just wasn't thinking."Zac said continuing the change his diaper.

"You're right you weren't thinking." Vanessa said sounding very disappointed.

**Zac continued to ****change**** Kian's diaper. Vanessa was sitting right next to Kian, making extra sure that he was doing everything right.**

"Alright, when you are about to pull the diaper off—"Vanessa started to say.

**Zac pulled ****Kian's diaper**** off and was very surprised by the outcome. A shower of urine splashed up into Zac's face. Zac starred at Vanessa. Both of them couldn't help but laugh ****hysterically**

"Thanks for warning me!"Zac said trying to act serious.

"I tried! But c'mon, you know it's funny!" Vanessa said smiling.

**The two of them continued to laugh as Zac finished changing him. Kian was very content with the pacifier that Vanessa gave him while Zac was changing him. When Zac was done he picked the baby up and almost immediately, the pacifier was spit out and Kian was screaming again.**

"Okay, here you go mommy!"Zac said handing Kian to Vanessa.

"He's hungry."Vanessa said adjusting her shirt so she could nurse.

**While Vanessa fed Kian, Zac put together**** the swing. He put it together quickly and moved on to the bouncer.**

"Hmm. Easier than I thought!" Zac said sounding very proud of himself.

"Ughh, he's asleep again!"Vanessa exclaimed.

"Sleeping's good." Zac said nibbling on Vanessa's ear.

"No it's not! He has only been eating for 15 minutes. He needs to feed for at least 30 minutes. Plus! If he sleeps all day, he will be up all night! And you aren't the one that HAS to get up every time he is hungry Zac!" Vanessa snapped.

"Hmm…short fuse today?"Zac mumbled under his breath.

"Short fuse!? Short fuse!!! You aren't the one who had to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of an opening the size of a lemon!" Vanessa yelled.

"Okay, sorry!"Zac said.

"It's okay. Let's see how Kian likes his swing."Vanessa said as she stood up.

**Zac helped Vanessa put Kian in the swing.**

"Put it on level 2."Vanessa said to Zac.

**Zac put the swing speed on 2 and the two sat down.**

"I think he likes it!"Vanessa said looking over at her tiny baby who was sleeping with a light blue pacifier in his mouth.

"We did good." Zac said kissing Vanessa on the forehead.

"Yeah, we did." Vanessa agreed.

"You ready for more?"Zac asked, sarcastically.

"Eventually. We have to wait at least six weeks anyways. But I think I want to wait a little while before we think about having more." Vanessa explained.

"Well I was kidding anyways…but yeah I wanna wait a little while also." Zac agreed.

"So wait…what's this six week wait thing??" Zac questioned.

"We have to wait six weeks before you doing anything...like sexually."Vanessa explained.

"What? Why?" Zac asked bewildered.

"Because that part of my body needs to heal. The muscles inside me are stretched the max."Vanessa continued to explain.

"But you didn't get stitches at all."Zac said.

"It doesn't matter. No sex for six weeks isn't gonna kill you Zachary." Vanessa said patting her hand on his thigh.

"Ughh…you're right." Zac agreed.

**BRRRRING BRRRRING**

"I got it." Zac said standing up from the couch.

**A few minutes pass and Zac still isn't back from answering the phone.**

"Zaaac!?"Vanessa called.

**There was no answer.**

"Honey?"Vanessa called again.

**Still, no answer. Vanessa decided it was time to get up and figure out why Zac wasn't answering her.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vanessa stood up, still holding Kian in her arms, and walked into the kitchen where Zac was talking on the phone. When she walked in, she saw the telephone on the counter right ****next**** to Zac who was standing at the counter with h****is**** hands on top of his eyes.**

* * *

"Zac?" Vanessa said as she got closer to him.

Zac stood up very quickly and wiped his eyes. "Yeah." He said fixing his shirt.

**Vanessa continued wal****king towards him and stopped right next to him. ****"Who was on the phone?" ****She asked.**

"My…mom." Zac said looking down at the marble floor.

"Oh really? What did she say?"Vanessa asked happily.

"My…my…grandfather…"Zac began to say.

"What about him?" Vanessa said in a caring voice.

"He…had a heart attack and passed away this morning." Zac said trying to fight back tears.

"W-what?? Zac, I'm sorry." Vanessa said wrapping her left arm around his waist.

**Zac too, wrapped his arms around Vanessa and sunk his head into her shoulder.**

"I've gotta go." Zac said standing up straight.

"Okay.."Vanessa said nodding her head.

"I've gotta go clear my head." He said.

"That's fine honey, I'll be fine. Where is your dad?" Vanessa asked.

"He's at home. I've gotta go and see him." Zac said taking a deep breath.

"Okay honey, are you staying the night up there?" Vanessa asked.

"I….I don't know. I'll try to make it home…I can't believe this happened. He seemed fine when I talked to him yesterday to tell him Kian was born. I guess he was sitting in his rocking chair watching TV when my grandmother walked in to see him slouched over in his chair. And by then…it was…too late." Zac said again trying to hold back the tears.

"Its okay honey, we'll make it through this. It's just a bump in the road…everything will be fine. I'll be here if you need me and you know that."Vanessa said, her too, choking up.

**The small family continued to stand in the kitchen wrapped up in each others arms comforting each other. A little while later Zac got his keys and was ready to go.**

"I'll be home as soon as I can…"Zac said as he leaned in to kiss Vanessa goodbye.

"Take your time. Be safe." Vanessa said.

"Bye buddy…see you soon." Zac said kissing Kian on the forehead.

**Kian was still sound asleep. Zac felt horrible leaving Vanessa home alone in the house with the baby. ****Vanessa was very understanding a****nd**** knew that Zac really had to be there for his family right now. Fortunately**** Vanessa's mom and sister had planned on coming over and bringing food for dinner so Vanessa wouldn't be home alone for that long.**

**

* * *

****It was now 5:30 at night and Vanessa had just ****finished**** feeding Kian again and was about to change his diaper when the doorbell rang.**

"Ughh, alright Ki (sounds like key), mommy's just gonna put you in your swing so I can answer the door." Vanessa said picking Kian up from the changing table.

**The doorbell rang again.**

"Coming!"Vanessa said putting Kian in the swing.

**She gave the swing a gentle push and turned the speed on 2.**

"Be right back sweetheart." Vanessa happily smiling.

* * *

**AT THE EFRON HOME**

**Taking a deep breath, Zac stepped out of his car and walked towards the door. Before he could even knock on the door, it was opened by his mom who greeted him with a hug and a kiss.**

"Everything is going to be okay, Zac." His mother whispered into his ear.

**Zac tightened his grip on his mom and she could feel him nodding.**

"You need to stay strong for your baby and your wife. It's going to be hard, but I know you can do it." She said softly.

**Zac loosened the grip and glanced at his mom with tears streaming down his face. Seeing her son so upset had made his mother begin to cry too.**

"Oh man…" Zac said wiping away his tears yet again.

"You need to get yourself together before you go in to see your father. Your grandmother is coming over a little later too." His mother explained.

"I know." Zac said taking another deep breath.

**Zac's mom went inside the house while Zac was outside on the porch getting himself together to go inside. When he felt like he was ready he took another deep breath a walked through the doors. ****The entrance ****of his house was showered with pictures of him and his brother ranging from birth to ****their teenage years****. His dogs met him at the door as she reached down to pat them.**

"What's goin on guys?" Zac said softly rubbing their heads.

**Zac made his way into the living room where his mom, dad, and Brother Dylan were sitting on the couches flipping through photo albums. Zac took his hands out of his pockets and walked towards the couch where his dad was sitting.**

"Hey dad…"Zac voice quivered.

* * *

**Vanessa walked over to the door and looked at the security monitor screen to make sure she knew who was at the door.**

"Hi!" Vanessa said putting on a fake smile.

"Oh honey..How are you? "Vanessa's mother said reaching out to give Vanessa a hug.

"I'm good, I'm good." Vanessa said letting out a sigh. "Let me take the food and put it in the kitchen." She said.

"Hey Ness!" Stella said also giving Vanessa a hug.

"Come on in guys." Vanessa offered.

"Where's my baby!!" Her mother squealed happily.

"He's in his swing. He loves that thing!"Vanessa said walking into the kitchen. "You can take him out if you want mom." Vanessa said.

**Vanessa's mom took Kian out of the swing and sat down on the couch. Kian started to fuss a little. Vanessa heard it from the kitchen, which reminded her that he needed to be changed.**

"Woo, do I smell a stinky diaper Kian!" Her mother said scrunching her nose. "Mommy!!" She yelled.

"I know , I know.. I was just about to change him when you guys came." Vanessa explained.

"I got it honey, is this the stuff right here?" Vanessa mom asked reaching over to grab the wipes and diaper.

"Yeah, right on the couch." Vanessa said.

* * *

**AT THE EFRON HOME**

"Hey Zac, what's going on, pal?" Zac's dad said standing up to hug him.

"Ohh, not much…just brought Kian home this morning…he's doing pretty well." Zac said scratching his head.

"Where are Vanessa and the baby?" Dylan chimed in.

"At home with Vanessa..They are settling in." Zac explained.

"Ohh." Dylan said.

"What are these?" Zac asked pointing at the photo albums.

"Just some memories of your grandfather…" Zac's dad said before breaking down.

**Zac didn't know what to do. He tried to comfort his father, but found himself yet again crying too.**

"This is when he game me my cars." Zac said looking at the picture.

"Yeah..Wasn't too long ago…"Zac's father sighed.

"I know…"Zac said.

**Just then, the doorbell rang.**

"Oh it must be your mother, Hun." Zac's mom said. "Do you want me to get it?" She added.

"No, I got it." Zac's dad said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Okay! All clean!" Vanessa's mom said snapping the last snap on his sleeper. "Where do you want to put him while we eat, Hun?" She asked.

"I have his bouncer in here, so we can just put him in it and put in on the floor next to us." Vanessa explained.

"Oh, alright." She said.

* * *

**Vanessa, ****Stella, and**** her mom all sat at the kitchen table and ate dinner.**

"Where's Zac, Vanessa?" Stella asked wiping her hands on her napkin.

"Ugh…he had to go home. His grandfather died this morning." Vanessa explained.

"Aw, that's too bad.."Vanessa's mom said, sounding sorry.

"Yeah, he was devastated. Him and his grandfather were so close." Vanessa said.

"When is he coming home? He's not gonna leave you with the baby all alone tonight is he?" Her mother snapped.

"No mom, calm down. He is coming home late. He had to go…it's fine."Vanessa said sternly.

"I understand that, but it's your first night home..I don't think you know what you've got coming towards you tonight." Her mother said.

"Do you think it's gonna be a long night?" Vanessa asked.

"No…well..I don't know. How was he today?" Her mother asked.

"He slept a lot..So I'm sure he'll be up the entire night. I'm fine with that." Vanessa said reaching for her glass.

* * *

**AT THE EFRON HOME**

"So when are the services?" Zac asked his mother.

"The viewing is Monday night and the funeral is Tuesday morning. After the funeral everyone is coming back here for a little get together." Zac's mom explained.

"Oh, alright. I'll have to call my agent." Zac said.

"Are you supposed to go somewhere?" His mother asked.

"No…well…yeah..On set, but the directors are very lenient and I am sure they will understand." Zac said.

**Zac's dad came back in the room with his grandmother.**

"Hi grandma!" Dylan said getting up from the couch.

**To Zac's surprise his grandmother appeared to be doing very well. The complete opposite of what he expected her to be.**

"Grandma!" Zac said giving her a hug.

"How are you darling?" His grandmother asked.

"'I've been better…but you know, it's cool." He said nodding his head.

"I know dear. It will get easier as the days go on. How are Vanessa and the baby doing?" She asked sitting down in the rocking chair.

"They are doing pretty good. We just got home this morning." Zac said.

"That's great! What did you name him again?" She asked.

"Kian! Kian Zachary." Zac said smiling.

"Beautiful. Your grandfather was so happy for you two. He was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow…" His grandmother started to say.

**The Efron's continued to talk about the memories they all had with Zac's grandfather…both good and bad. Before they knew it, it was getting very late!**

"Oh my gosh! I didn't realize what time it was. I have to get home to be with Vanessa." Zac said as he shut his cell phone.

"Okay honey. We'll see you soon." His mother said smiling at him.

**Zac hugged everyone in the room before making it out the door. He quickly got in his car and was on his way home.**

* * *

**It was now almost 3:30 in the morning. ****Zac still wasn't home from his ****parent's**** house and Kian wasn't being cooperative at all. Vanessa couldn't even put him down. He wasn't hungry…and he ****definatl****e****y**** was not tired. Vanessa didn't know what else to do. She tried the pacifier and he spit it out.**

"Oh Kian…it's alright sweetie!" Vanessa said desperately.

**Kian ****continued**** to cry. **

"I don't understand what you want, honey." Vanessa pleaded. "Shhh. Sh, sh , shhh." Vanessa whispered as she rocked Kian.

_Rock a-bye baby, on the tree top_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock…_

Vanessa softly sang, still rocking Kian.

_When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all._

**As Vanessa was singing Zac was standing in the doorway of their bedroom watching a listening. Vanessa randomly turned around and saw the love of her life in the doorway.**

"Thank god you're here." She said letting out a sigh of relief and walking towards him.

**Zac and Vanessa smooched for a second, until Kian woke up and started to fuss.**

"Ugh..this is all he has been doing for the past 3 hours. I just don't know what to do." Vanessa said beginning to cry.

"Let me take him." Zac offered. "I want you to get some rest." Zac said nestling Kian into his arms.

"Thank you." Vanessa mouthed, looking very exhausted.

**Zac took Kian out of the bedroom and walked him around the house for a little while. Finally Kian fell asleep, so Zac sat down in the rocking chair that was in the nursery.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Two hours later Zac quietly walked into their bedroom (still holding Kian).**

"Hey Ness…"Zac said, softly shaking Vanessa on the shoulder.

"W-what is it!?" Vanessa said jumping up and looking around.

"Shh..Nothing's wrong. Its 5:30, Kian is getting hungry." Zac explained.

"Oh okay, where is he?" She asked.

"He's right here…are you ready for him?" Zac asked.

"Umm…I just need the boppy. It should be in the nursery." Vanessa said, taking Kian from Zac.

"Okay, I'll get it. Be right back." Zac whispered.

"Allllright buddy, just wait one minute." Vanessa said, settling the fussy child down.

"Okay, here you go. Is that all?" Zac asked looking fatigued.

"Yes, honey. Thank you."Vanessa smiled as she propped the boppy pillow on her lap.

"Anything for you." Zac said as he lifted his shirt over his head and dropped his pants down.

**Vanessa started to nurse Kian. This time he was wide awake and alert. He was looking up at Vanessa and Zac.**

"He is so darn cute. Gosh, I can't stand it!" Vanessa said happily.

"Yeah, I don't think I would make it through the next couple days without him." Zac said as he pulled the covers over his body.

"How is everything at home?" Vanessa asked looking down at Zac.

"Ugh…it's not good. My dad isn't doing to well..And Dylan..Well, he is doing okay I guess." Zac confessed. "The viewing is Monday night and the funeral is Tuesday morning." Zac explained.

"Okay, Hun. You need to sleep Zac."Vanessa stated.

"I know..But it's so hard Vanessa. I should be the happiest man alive right now. I have a beautiful son, a house, an amazing career, and a gorgeous wife—"Zac started to say.

"Shh.. Zac, you are allowed to be upset. Things like this happen for reasons. This too shall pass, and you need to know that we are here for you every step of the way. You need to sleep, Hun." Vanessa said, softly kissing Zac on the top of his head.

"Good night, Daddy." Vanessa whispered as Zac fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well??? sad huh??.i was about to cry typing it b/c i recently went through the same thing. well--keep reviewing and giving me ideas!! i need them!! I am hoping to hit at least 50 reviews!**

**thankss! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Today was the day of the funeral. Vanessa, Zac, and Kian all attended the funeral together. It would be the first time since Kian was born that Vanessa had been out of the house. She still wasn't feeling 100 and she was a little nervous about Kian being exposed to all of the germs outside of their house. But there was nothing she could do about it. Today was going to be a hard day for Zac. Last night at the viewing Zac was having a rough time. Since it was open casket, it was very hard for him to see his grandfather lying in the casket. His grandmother did very well. Barely shedding any tears, she made it through the night smoothly.**

* * *

"Alright, we're here." Vanessa said to Kian.

**Zac stepped out of the car and opened the door to the back seat. He took the black suit jacket that was on a hanger in back seat and put it on. He was wearing black sunglasses also. Vanessa was wearing a black sundress. Kian had on a white sleeper. Vanessa wanted to dress him up more but since he was so little, nothing else would fit.**

"You got him?" Vanessa said talking about Kian.

"Yeah, am I bringing in the whole car seat?" Zac asked kneeling down on the back seat.

"Yeah, bring the whole thing. I got the diaper bag." Vanessa answered.

"Sure thing." Zac said pulling the car seat out of the car. "Alright, big guy…let's go." Zac said to Kian.

"Where do we go?" Vanessa said.

"This way." Zac directed.

**Zac and Vanessa found their way into the church where they met up with their family. Zac, Vanessa, and the Baby sat in the same row as Zac's parents. Many other people showed up for the service and sat in various places throughout the church. Vanessa had timed it perfectly. She didn't want to have to feed Kian in the middle of the service so she made sure Kian was fed before the funeral.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The service was beautiful. Kian hardly made a peep. Zac held him most of the time. It took his mind off of things so it wasn't so hard on him. Zac kept his composure most of the time, hardly crying. Is grandmother was the same way. When the service was over, they went to the cemetery where his grandfather would be laid to rest.**

"Alright Ki, I know I know...you're hungry…just a little bit longer." Vanessa whispered as she swayed with Kian.

**This part was the hardest for Zac and his father. They comforted each other and made it through alright.**

"Everyone is meeting at my parents house…do you feel okay to go?" Zac asked Vanessa as he started the car.

"Yeah, I am feeling really good actually. Being out of the house has really made a difference. But Kian is really hungry, so I am going to have to feed him once we get to your house." Vanessa explained.

"That's fine, you can go in my room." Zac said smiling.

**Zac's house was only 15 minutes away from where the cemetery was. Kian screamed the entire way. Vanessa tried to comfort him, but it was hard to do because she was sitting in the front seat and Kian was in the back seat.**

"I know sweatheart...we're almost there." Vanessa said to Kian.

"Do you want me to pull over so you can feed him?" Zac offered.

"No, no… he'll be fine." Vanessa said.

"He's got quite the temper on him doesn't he?!" Zac said chuckling.

"Haha, yeah he sure does." Vanessa said back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Within a few minutes they arrived at Zac's house. Vanessa hurried into the house so she could feed her baby. Zac showed her where his room was and he left her alone so she could concentrate.**

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Zac said kissing Vanessa softly on the lips.

"Okay." Vanessa smiled.

**Kian just about attacked Vanessa's breast because he was so hungry.**

"I knowww…you're a hungry little boy!" Vanessa said smiling at him.

**30 minutes passed and Vanessa was just finishing up feeding Kian.**

"You ready to go meet everyone?!" Vanessa said to Kian.

**Vanessa packed up her things and brought Kian downstairs. There were many people there, so it was hard to find Zac. As she was walking through the house a little girl tapped her on the shoulder.**

"Hey honey, what's up?" Vanessa said with a smile on her face.

"Can I….have your autograph?" The little girl said it a soft voice.

"You sure can! what's your name sweetie?" Vanessa said.

"Mia.."The girl said with a big grin on her face.

"Alright, here you go Mia." Vanessa said handing her the picture that she just signed.

"Thank you!" Mia said before she walked away.

**Vanessa walked into the family room where she finally found Zac.**

"Hey!" Zac said kissing Vanessa on the cheek.

"Hi…will you take him? I have to use the bathroom." Vanessa said.

"Absolutely…do you know where you're going?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, I think." Vanessa said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zac sat back down on the couch with Kian on his lap. His cousins and some of his friends from high school went to the funeral and came back to his parents house after. He hasn't seen them in a while so it gave him the chance to catch up with them. **

"How old's your little guy?" Zac asked his friend Sean.

"He will be 2 months next week." Sean said. "What about yours?" He asked.

"He was born last Thursday…so almost one week." Zac said laughing.

"Oh wow, a really little guy!" Sean said.

"What's his name?" Sean's wife Demi said.

"His name is Kian." Zac answered. "What's his?" Zac asked.

"Hunter." Sean answered.

"Are you about ready to go Sean?" Demi asked.

"Yeah I am." Sean answered.

"Alright buddy, it was good seeing you." Zac said standing up and shaking his hand.

**Just then Zac's mom walked in the family room.**

"Well, I never could have pictured this. Sean and Zac with little babies in their arms." Zac's mother said joking around. "These two caused so much trouble when they were together." Zac's mom teased.

"We should get the boys together when they get a little bigger." Demi suggested.

"For sure. See you guys soon." Zac said sitting back down on the couch.

* * *

**Vanessa and Zac got home pretty late and Kian was sound asleep. Zac carried Kian inside, changed his diaper and put him in the bassinet that was next to their bed. Vanessa was getting changed in the bathroom and Zac was watching TV.**

"Peace…and quiet." Vanessa said spreading out on the bed and letting out a sigh.

"Mhmm." Zac said laying down next to her.

**Zac and Vanessa both fell asleep right away. Both of them haven't gotten much sleep lately and were absolutely exhausted. Around 3:30 in the morning Vanessa was awakened by Kian. It was feeding time. Vanessa knew Zac needed sleep so she decided to feed Kian in the nursery. Surprisingly, Kian went right back to sleep after he ate which meant Vanessa could get some more sleep. She carefully climbed back into bed trying not to wake Zac up.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When she woke up, both Kian and Zac were still fast asleep. Vanessa was so shocked that she even got up to make sure that Kian was still breathing! When walked over to the bassinet she was her baby sleeping peacefully.**

"So beautiful." Vanessa whispered as she smiled.

**She heard Zac moan as he rolled over in the bed.**

"Good morning Daddy!" Vanessa said laying behind Zac and wrapping her arms around her.

"Do you have to be on set today?" Vanessa asked softly trying not to wake up Kian.

"Mmm…yeah, at 10." Zac answered with a raspy voice.

"Okay, well it's 6:38, and guess who is still sleeping?!" Vanessa said excitedly.

"Me!"Zac said kidding around.

"No! Kian! He only woke up once the entire night!" Vanessa said cheerfully.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Zac asked sounding offended.

"Well, it's not like you could feed him, so I just let you sleep. You really need it." Vanessa explained. "Sorry if you wanted to get up." Vanessa added.

"No, it's alright…but I just bad because you have to get up and feed him every time." Zac said.

"I know, but breastfeeding is what he really needs right now. In a few weeks I will start to pump milk so you can feed him out of bottles if you want." Vanessa said. "But my milk is still coming in so it still hurts for him to nurse." Vanessa added.

"Well, what ever you decide. I'm in no rush." Zac said rolling over so he was on his back.

**Vanessa and Zac cuddled for a little while before they heard little squeals coming from the bassinet next to them.**

"Oh! Look who's awake!" Vanessa said smiling down at Kian.

**She picked him up and laid him down on Zac's chest.**

"Hello!" Zac said lifting him up and placing him in between his and Vanessa's bodies.

"I still can't believe this came out of my body!" Vanessa said happily.

"I know, crazy." Zac said looking down at Kian.

**The two of them continued to gawk at their baby until they both realized how late it got.**

"Shoot! I gotta be at work in an hour!" Zac said jumping out of bed.

**When he jumped out of bed he startled Kian which made him cry.**

"Zac!" Vanessa shouted.

"What?!" Zac said looking through his closet for something to wear.

"You scared him! You have to be more careful!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Oh sorry! I didn't know I scared him!" He said walking over and kiss.

**Zac quickly hopped in the shower and through clothes on his body. His hair was all messy, but that didnt matter because the first thing he would do is go into hair and makeup and they would fix it,**

"What time will you be home Zac?" Vanessa questioned from the bed.

"Not sure, why do you want to go somewhere?" Zac answered.

"Well, I cant drive until tomorrow, so I guess I am stuck in here." Vanessa said sounding upset.

"Alright, well I'll try to get home as soon as I can, babe." Zac explained. "I hate leaving you here alone more than you hate being left here alone. I just wanna be here with you and Kian, I don't wanna miss a thing." Zac added.

**Vanessa smiled and kissed Zac before he walked out of the room. When Zac got into his car he turned his radio on so he could listen to music. The song by Aerosmith, Don't Wanna Miss A Thing came on.**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**Zac smiled because the song reminded him of Vanessa. The song continued to play and Zac started to sing along.**

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

* * *

_

**Awww! hahaha..a little cheesy i know.. keep reviewing- i love reading them! i need some ideas too so feel free to give me some suggetions and ideas!**

**Thanks! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A week and a half later, Vanessa, Zac, and Kian are settling in nicely in their home. Zac is back to work full time filming. Vanessa has taken time off from working to stay at home with Kian. When she first got pregnant with Kian, she said that once he got a little bit older she would hire a nanny or bring him to day care so she could go on auditions. Once he arrived, she changed her mind. She wanted to be the one watching him, no one else was even an option. Zac was fine with it. He knew that Vanessa was the safest person to watch his son. **

* * *

**As Vanessa was wiping down the kichen counter the phone rang. Since she didnt recognize the phone number, she debated whether or not to answer it or not.**

"Hello?!" Vanessa said into the phone.

"Hi, this is Alli from People Magazine. Is this Vanessa?" Alli asked.

"Yes this is." Vanessa answered sounding kind of confused.

"Hi, I am calling to see if you would be interested in having a photoshoot and interview done for our magazine with you, Zac, and your new baby." Alli said.

"Well...umm...I think it's a good idea, but I have to talk to Zac about it first. Can we get back to you?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes of course. Just let us know so if you do want to we can set a date as soon as possible." Alli explained.

"Okay, will do. Thanks Alli." Vanessa said nicely. "Bye now." She said nicely.

* * *

**Around 6 p.m Zac got home from work. Immediatly he went right over to Kian and took him out of his swing and layed down on the couch with him. He layed Kian on his chest and both of them fell asleep. Vanessa had been making dinner so she let the two of them sleep until it was finnished.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She smiled when she walked into the living room where she saw her husband sleeping with their little baby curled up on his chest. He looked so small compared to Zac. Zac had one arm on Kian's back just he case he started to wiggle around. Vanessa gently picked Kian up off Zac's chest and layed him in his portable crib.**

"Zac...dinner is ready." Vanessa said as she gently brushed the hair out of his face.

Zac groaned, letting Vanessa know he heard her.

"I made your favorite!!" Vannesa said cheerfully kissing him on the forehead. "Raviollis!!!" Vanessa squeeled.

**Zac rubbed his eyes and slowly made his way into the kitchen. Vanessa was already sitting at the table waiting for him. They smiled at each other as they made eye contact.**

"How was your day?" Vanessa asked as Zac sat down.

"Very long and tiring. Thank god I have off for the next two days." Zac said as he sat back in his chair.

"Oh! Before I forget. A women from People magazine called. She said they want to do an interview and photoshoot of us and the baby. I told her I had to talk to you about it and get back to her." Vanessa explained.

"Oh really? I say we do it. I mean, we cant keep him sheltered his entire life, ya know? Eventually somone is going to get a picture of him, and why not have his first public picture be with a world renknowned magazine?" Zac replied.

"Yeah I guess. I'll call her back tomorrow then." Vanessa said cutting a piece of a raviolli.

**They finnished up eating dinner and continued to talk at the dinner table. It was very peaceful until Kian woke up wanting to eat. Zac went and got him from the portable crib and handed him off to Vanessa.**

* * *

**Later that night Zac and Vanessa were lying in their bed and Kian was sound asleep.**

"I hope he sleeps through the night." Vanessa says as she curled up into Zac's arms.

**Zac laughed and the two of them fell into a deep sleep.**

* * *

**Ehh...kinda short but the next chapter is going to be longer! R&R!!!**


	13. Author's NotePlease Read!

Okay!!!

What do you guys think...

Do I continue doing the story the way I am...going day to day, skipping a week or two here and there??

**OR**

Do I speed things up a little faster and make Kian...lets say...a year or 2 old??

((There are more babies in the future but i feel like if i keep going slow...it will never happen! haha))

I figured I would ask you guys what you would most like to see happen!!

Let me know so I can continue ASAP!!!


End file.
